Choices
by Shoujixyo-chan
Summary: Albus Dumbledore has plans for Harry Potter... but Voldemort, the Fates and Harry Potter have a plan of their own. -and so the web is woven…- HPLV


'Dislike is too mild of a word to describe what I feel towards Albus Dumbledore... pure, abject loathing is much more appropriate. But that's three words, and too long, so hate it is.'

_**CHOICES**_

-a Harry Potter fan-fiction-

**VOLDEMORT/HARRY**

Albus Dumbledore has _plans_ for Harry Potter... but Voldemort, the Fates and Harry Potter have a plan of their own.

_There MAY or MAY NOT be actual, proper rude-bits._

You may recognize these scenes...

_EDITED to incorporate Bloody Fox's challenge!_

And hey, ho. An actual STORY now- albeit fragmented, but still. Enjoy. And if you're wondering, all the other bits have been moved to a separate story on my FFNET account (called PENSIEVE. You've heard of it.) A big THANK YOU to all those who have favorite-alerted any-all of my stories! Remember, I've got four new one shots (HPLV/TMR!) up on account! They're called BEFORE I FALL, ANGELS AND DEMONS, NO LOVE LOST and FOR THE GREATER GOOD. All with my-our favorite pairing! ;) If there's no pagebreaks, blame my computer! It's stuffing up, and I can't even update my profile!

**18****th**** FEBRUARY 2011**

**22****nd**** FEBRUARY 2011**

**15****th**** MARCH 2011**

**21****st**** APRIL 2011**

* * *

_{and so the web is woven…}_

* * *

Tom Marvolo Riddle, AKA Lord Voldemort, had a plan.

And as far as plans went, it was a pretty good plan.

However, Dark Lord did not do _pretty good_ plans, and seeing as his first plan had been fucked so royally up the arse, he'd have to call for _back-up_.

And back-up came in the size, shape and form of Harry James Potter. After all, who said Dark Lords didn't have back-up plans?

He had a whole array of them, A-Z, spanning several years and detailing numerous different outcomes. And all of those plans led up to the _Big One_; the Master Plan. The product of many, _many_ years of hard work. And he was about to reveal all to Harry Potter.

He needed yet another plan, quick. The backlash from his so called 'plans' was going to be _catastrophic_. He was sure that the Fates were not pleased by his decisions, even more so bringing Harry Potter into the fold.

But seeing as they hadn't interfered yet... (oh yes, they'd had _many_ chances to.)

Meh. They'd probably already forgotten about it.

Hopefully, everything would be just golden and peachy the next time he'd see them. Which, he realized, would be alarmingly soon.

And as Luck would have it- (he'd always been Her favourite, must be his good looks)- he would get off scot-free. Then he and Harry would encact his back-up plan, venturing into the Unknown, the latter blissfully unaware of the trials and tribulations to come.

And-oh bugger it! He was _late_!

* * *

-X-

* * *

"Merlin!" Harry exclaimed, voice cracking slightly from the strain put on it. "By Morgana! By Circe! This is _big_! _Big!_ How can you not try and-and-"

Voldemort's lips thinned as Harry's legs buckled beneath him, head falling forward limply and fringe casting shadows on his pale features.

"Oh my." Voldemort noted dryly "he's fainted. I knew he was a lightweight. Bet the boy can't hold his liquor either..." The last bit was mumbled a tad incoherently as the Dark Lord hoisted Harry into his arms, carrying him bridal style, before twirling and disapparating on the spot with a faint '_crack!'_

* * *

-X-

* * *

"Look, look- listen to me Voldemort-"

"Call me Tom," the newly renamed 'Tom' interjected cheerfully. Harry cast the man a suspicious look; he was being awfully chipper for someone in his situation.

"Right, _Tom_,_"_ the wizard twitched "just because I'm against Dumbledore now does not mean that I'm strictly with _you_. I mean, thanks for the heads-up and everything, but I'll be going my way and you'll go yours and hopefully there'll be away to resolve this conflict peacefully-"

"Oh, there is a way," Tom spoke ominously, before the expression cleared and he smiled brightly "but it involves your...ah, _participation_."

"Well, I'm listening."

* * *

-X-

* * *

Harry knew that the Dark Lord was callous, cold, cruel and merciless, but at least he was upfront about it. He had no reservations in the 'torture first, ask questions later' attitude that he famously known for, and yes, he tortured and killed mercilessly, but he was marvelous in ways no mortal would ever- _could _ever understand.

Except for Harry. Harry was _the_ exception.

They shared a _connection_, a bond.

They had been through tough times together, and would cross this new divide _together_, hand in hand, ready for a future, a past they never had a chance to experience.

* * *

-X-

* * *

"What a-what a- "

"Manipulative old coot? Yes, I know. Both you and I have been severely fucked over by the old bastard. It's too late for me now, so I'll have to entrust you with the knowledge to defeat him."

"I- YOU- Wha-?-"

Voldemort sighed, and ran a hand over his wand.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I'll have to involve you in a seriously complicated ritual fraught with peril in order to shift universes."

"Nnngh?"

"It means that you'll get a second chance in an alternate dimension to break free of Dumbledore's machinations without fucking up the time-space continuum. Of course, I'll be along with you for the ride. This universe is doomed anyways. Who cares? Certainly not me!"

"Oh, so yeah-"

"But there's also the chance that the Fates _might _be angry with me for destroying yet _another_ universe and attempting to access another one. But you shouldn't have any problems dealing with them. It's only your _first_ offense, after all, unlike me."

"You mean to say that _you've done this already_?"

"Twice, in fact. Now, onto the ritual!"

* * *

X-X

* * *

After _three_ failed tries, an angry demon summoning, ten sacrificed llamas (don't ask) and a mysterious infestation of Doxies, they were finally ready to roll.

But the moment they felt something _shift_, a great, deep booming voice came from above.

"Quick! You distract them with your Bambi eyes while I scarper."

"Bambi eyes... wha-? _No! Come back here you_-!"

"_**HARRY JAMES POTTER!"**_

"Er...yes. That'd be me."

"_**YOU DARE ENTER THE REALM OF UNKNOWN?"**_

"Um...wah? -Ouch!" Voldemort jabbed an elbow in Harry's ribs and proceeded to give a nervous chuckle and spout forth his usual song of fancy words in order to appease the fuming deity. Antagonizing it wouldn't do any good to his- er, his and _Harry's_ plans for vengeance.

"Sorry about that. Heh heh. _You see_-"

"_**TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE!"**_

Voldemort grimaced at his much despised _common_, _Muggle_ name. "That _would_ be me. You called?"

It seemed like the- _the voice_ only grew louder in rage.

"_**DARE YOU CROSS THE REALMS ONCE MORE? BEGONE!"**_

"Well, you see Lord Fate, there's a _delicate_ situation occurring that requires the assistance of my Equal to right the wrongs dealt to us by the hand of one Albus Dumbledore."

"_**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE?"**_

The voice seemed to be judging their motives, but with an incoherent grumble it lifted the oppressing force pushing down on them. It seemed like it was granting them _permission_ to travel dimensions.

"_**YOU MUST BRING JUDGEMENT TO ALBUS DUMBLEDORE. THAT ONE HAS BEEN CAUSING TROUBLE FOR LORD KRONOS, LADY LUCK AND I FOR A LONG WHILE. IT IS TIME HE SAW THE ERROR OF HIS WAYS. VERY WELL, PART WITH OUR CONSENT, YOUNGLING, AND EITHER SET DUMBLEDORE ON THE RIGHT PATH OR OBLITERATE HIM COMPLETELY."**_

"You are ever merciful, Lord Kronos. Trust Harry and I, we shall certainly bring _'judgment'_-" Harry snickered at tone Voldemort had used when enunciating that word "-to Albus Dumbledore. Merry meet, merry part once again."

"_**YOU HAVE LADY LUCK'S BLESSING, YOUNGLING. USE IT WISELY."**_

And with a flare of energy the both of them disappeared from the Realm of Prosperity... their surroundings crumbling into nothingness and leaving only a vast, black nothingness.

* * *

X-X

* * *

Voldemort woke up groggy.

He groaned, and then all the memories came back to him. He felt the urge to cackle, and indulged in it. No one was around to see him, after all.

"I made it! Ha! Suck it Dumbledore!"

However, mid-cackle, he noticed his surroundings... and the state of his body.

"... Fuck. I'm a ghost again. Anyways, _NAGINI!_"

"_Yess masster..."_

"Hmm... so Nagini has been made into a Horcrux, interesting..."

Maybe there were other discrepancies in this universe…

Oh well, time to go out possessing!

* * *

X-X

* * *

Harry Potter woke up feeling sore.

He mumbled incoherently, then bolted upright as the influx of memories assaulted his psyche...and smashed his head on the ceiling.

"Ow, ow, shit!"

Making sure to keep his voice low he observed his surroundings, and noticed that he was in his childhood cupboard-underneath-the-stairs with only spiders as his company. _Lovely._

It was time for Harry to coerce Vernon Dursley into getting his own room. Hopefully, this time he wouldn't get expelled. Or beaten to death.

Oh, how much fun he would have fucking with their minds…

* * *

X-X

* * *

Dumbledore felt the most horrible sense of foreboding that night, as he was preparing for bed, woolly socks in hand.

'_Could it be... no, impossible!'_

_The Powers That Be_ had finally interfered. If only Dumbledore knew the ramifications of his actions...

And oh shit, you could practically _hear_ the italics.

* * *

-X-

* * *

Harry Potter was no dimwit.

Contrary to what the Dursleys told him- _shouted at him_ each day without fail-, Harry Potter was in fact a very intelligent boy, but he more oft then not to avoid showcasing it. Doing so would only end badly in most cases; a sound beating at the hands of either his uncle or cousin, a starvation and isolation period and various proclamations of 'So you think that you're better than my Diddykins, _freak_!'

Harry knew how to keep his head down, his voice low and his presence virtually un-noticeable.

So, when confronted by _so many_ of his own 'freakish kind' _thanking _him and _acknowledging_ him for something he had absolutely no control of was very odd. And unexpected. And weird.

Not that he was ungrateful, _no_, but he had no idea why every single book he'd picked up so far in _Flourish and Blott's_ had proclaimed _him _to be the savior of the _entire freakin' Wizarding World_ over something he suspected his mother to be a part of. After all, it wasn't him who threw themselves in front of Harry to save him from the killing curse, it was _his mother_.

She had made a genuine life-for-life sacrifice, exchanging her life for his own in order for a lifelong blood protection against the Dark Lord! Now if only the general public weren't so bigoted as to not draw attention to the fact that it was Lily Evans' sacrifice that had made it possible for the Dark Lord's _defeat_ but _nooo_, they simply couldn't acknowledge the fact that a _mud-blood_ had saved the Wizarding World.

And so Harry ploughed on, welcoming fervent hand-shakes and exclamations of 'it's Harry Potter!' in exchange for a kind smile and a muttered 'thank-you sir/ma'am'. He was pleasant and caring and masked his grimaces _very well_.

Were all of these so-called Wizards and Witches absolute _idiots_? And he thought Muggles were bad. Well they were, but at least Muggles didn't believe every single little lie the government-sorry, _Ministry_ told them.

He knew that Voldemort- sorry, _the Dark Lord_ was not dead. He had never been vanquished. He was simply... lying in wait somewhere as a formless wraith, watching, _waiting_ for the right moment to possess another body and strike back.

But hopefully not against Harry, for they both knew that _Albus Dumbledore_ was their common enemy. _Albus Dumbledore_ had totally and utterly fucked up both of their lives and _Albus Dumbledore_ would die at the hands of both of them.

Albus Dumbledore would die, not them. It was Harry's plan, to _join forces_ with Voldemort and reshape the Wizarding World, as they were more powerful working together for a common goal than working against each other, fueled by Dumbledore's _fake prophecy._

Harry knew the _real_ prophecy now, the one that claimed that Harry and Voldemort, once united, would trump forces set against the 'rebirth' of the Wizarding World. Those 'forces' happened to be the Ministry buffoons and Dumbledore.

Oh, the joys of dimension-hopping.

He had to rendezvous with Voldemort. Fast.

* * *

-X-

* * *

"Mother, do you mean to say that _Harry James Potter_ AKA the supposed 'Savior' of the Wizarding World AKA The-Boy-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Die is my bloody cousin? That I'm bloody related to him?"

"_Language,_ Draco." Narcissa spoke sternly. "And yes, he _is_ your cousin, and mine. You see, Great-Aunt Dorea married Charlus _Potter_, the _grandparents_ of Harry Potter, and making him, by extension, my second cousin once-removed. And right now, he's living with those horrible _Muggles_. And no, I'm not just calling them they because they are _Muggles_, dear, I'm saying that because they _are_ truly horrible creatures. They beat him, starved him, _abused _him _and_ they locked him underneath the stairs in a boot cupboard! Simply barbaric, I tell you!"

Draco seemed astounded that all this had happed to Harry bloody Potter! Sure, he did look a bit peaky and malnourished, but he'd thought that Harry Potter had the luxe life. It turns out that everything he thought was the _exact opposite._

No wonder why he'd looked so affronted when Draco had acted like that in Madam Malkins! Draco guessed that he must have acted somewhat like Harry Potter's horrible, _spoilt_ whale of a cousin.

Narcissa, on the other hand, was plotting the ways to get Harry from underneath Dumbledore's thumb. She had to somehow twist it so that Harry could clearly see Dumbledore's manipulations. Only, she didn't know that Harry had plans of his own…

'_But time is running out,_' Narcissa thought frantically _'Hogwarts will commence in a few days time.'_

She'd have to convince Lucius to get involved. Fast. Hopefully, _that _wouldn't take long. All it would take is some creative thinking…

* * *

-X-

* * *

"I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. It would do you good to make some..._worthwhile_ friends while you're at it."

Harry raised a single eyebrow, a trick he'd learnt from Voldemort, and then gave Draco a _very thorough_ once-over. From the tips of his slicked-back platinum blond hair, to his Acromantula silk robes and then down to his custom-made high-quality dragon-hide boots. Harry nodded approvingly to himself then shifted over his belongings, making room for Draco and _only_ Draco.

"Malfoy, could you get your cronies to move compartments? I must say, it would get quite _crowded_ in here if they were to stay." Draco's eyes glinted with a flash of amusement, and he soon sent Crabbe and Goyle away to a nearby compartment, with explicit instructions pertaining to their behavior.

"So, Malfoy. What's brings you to my humble compartment?"

"Don't play games, Potter. I know what you want, and I can get it for you."

Draco settled back into his seat from across Harry with a cold smirk. "Oh, so you could really restore the Dark Lord to his former body? Are you _sure_?"

* * *

-X-

* * *

"Slytherins are known for their cunning and ambitiousness, not bad traits for one to possess. Not all Slytherins become Dark Wizards. Just remember that for future reference, Potter. Remember it well. Making allies and forming connections should be on the top of your list for a while, along with excelling in academia. No Slytherin worth their salt simply _flunks out_. Well, unless you're Crabbe or Goyle." Draco finished with a flourish, and both of them snickered at the last statement.

It was somewhat amazing that the two dunderheads had managed to land themselves in Slytherin in the first place. It was nothing short of a miracle; because as sure as Albus Dumbledore's lemon drops were laced with _Veritaserum_, Crabbe and Goyle _Senior_ would have _Crucio_'d the lot of 'em if they hadn't.

* * *

-X-

* * *

"I mean hell, the whole Prophecy is a load of cock-and-bull invented by Dumbledore with Trelawney under the _Imperius_ the whole time! Come on, think about it! Who the _hell_ actually conducts a job interview in the Hog's Head? Not to mention the fact that its owner is actually _Aberforth_ bloody _Dumbledore_!

"What are the odds, eh? Not to mention Snape happens to be _conveniently_ spying nearby and catches a few lines of the so-called _Prophecy_, gets outed and then scarpers off to his _Master_ to tell him that a child will be born who has the power to 'vanquish' him? Use your brain, Draco! _It was a fake! The Prophecy was a fake!_ Instead, there was another Prophecy that told of me and Voldie joining forced to reform the Wizarding World and the corrupt Ministry! But obviously Dumbledore couldn't have that of course, because _he _always has to be in control! Him!

"_Master manipulator _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore! Bloody hell, at least when you join up with the _Dark Lord_ Voldemort, you know exactly what you're initiating yourself into! Those 'Order of the Phoenix' fools have no idea what they've gotten themselves into! I bet they'll be forced to swear Unbreakable Vows."

"You can't _force_ someone into making an Unbreakable Vow, idiot!" Draco exclaimed indignantly.

"Well then you tell me how Dumbledore managed to get _Snape_ to do it!"

"_WHAT? _That crackpot old fool forced-_"_

"It's true, yeah. Forced _Veritaserum_ down _his_ throat myself."

"You what? And to _Snape_ of all people?"

"Don't worry, I _Obliviated_ him when I was done."

"YOU WHAT? Do you know how iffy that charm is? You have to be a certified professional to do it! If you weren't, then Death Eaters would be throwing that spell left and right!"

"It's okay, okay. No lasting damage."

"And you got away with it?"

"It's all good, Dray. I managed to get off scot-free!"

"Sometimes, Potter, I wonder if you have _Felix Felicis_ running through your veins instead of blood."

"All part of the charm, Draco. All part of the charm."

'_Oh... but if only you knew...'_ Harry cackled inwardly.

"You think I could bleed you dry and harvest it from you?" Draco asked wryly.

"Pfft. Not a chance. In any case, I think the Dark Lord'll get to me first. And if he doesn't, well, there's always Dumbledore."

"Too right mate, too right. That bastard would jump at the chance to harvest liquid luck. And seriously, how'd we get from Prophecies to _Felix Felicis_?"

"Haven't the foggiest. Well, time to plot against Dumbledore. Say, Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Could you write to your Dad for me?"

"Oh, well then, what do you want me to write to Father then?"

* * *

-X-

* * *

"Well what do _you _think I should write? He's _your_ father, Draco! You think I should just go up to Quirrell, whip that turban off and then start talking to the Voldie that's stuck to the back of his head? What should I say _then_? 'Oh, hello Voldemort. Just thought I'd drop by and offer my services in aiding with the demise of Albus Dumbledore. Now, about that _"killing my parents _thing..."'

"You're a right git, you know that? Give it here, he _is_ my father and I know exactly what to write to him in a way that'll pique his interest."

Draco snatched the quill from Harry's hand, along with the parchment Harry was preparing to write on, charmed his quill with Everlasting Ink and began scribbling furiously.

Half an hour later, it was done, packaged and sent off with Harry's snow-white owl, Hedwig. Draco sat back with a contented smirk on his face. "Knowing my father, he'll probably reply back the day after he receives it. I'm interested in what he'll say. No doubt he'll be intrigued..."

Harry settled back with a contented smirk of his own. It was only time now... soon he would reveal himself to Quirrellmort, get Voldemort's spirit out of Quirrell and then they'd craft him a new body... a body worthy of a Dark Lord.

It would be truly spectacular... the look on Dumbledore's face when he lay there, broken and defeated, finally figuring out Harry's plan and his evident demise...

The smirk on Harry's face turned into a full-blown, _very_ eerie smile. It sent shivers down Draco's spine. He definitely would _not_ want to be the person Harry was plotting against right now...

* * *

X-X

* * *

Dumbledore felt a cold, _cold_ shiver of foreboding down his spine, like someone was not only stepping, but _dancing_ on his grave. Unbidden, a line of the _real _Prophecy came to mind.

'_**For neither can **__die__** while the other survives...'**_

His plans for Harry Potter would have to shift into overdrive, which meant that Quirrell _had_ to attempt to steal the Stone sooner than he had anticipated. Dumbledore sighed and rubbed his temples.

Manipulating Harry Potter was a truly taxing job, he felt like he should get paid for doing it. Oh wait, he _was_ getting paid.

Oh, the joys of being himself.

* * *

-X-

* * *

"You mean to say… that the mysterious divine force that propelled me into this dimension and _stopped Voldemort_ from coming with me was actually _The Powers That Be_."

"Yup, uh-huh. Says it all here." Harry was handed a sky-blue pamphlet emblazoned with the title _'Why Your Equal Didn't Make It'._

"Okay, page three, paragraph four, bullet point number one.

'_If your Equal failed to enter this universe you can automatically assume that small shard of their soul still holds the abilities and knowledge of your Equal in the other universe, however their Consciousness failed to be Imprinted on their counter-part. Please refer to page 13 for more information on Fixing the Imprinting.'_

Harry quickly rifled through the pages until he reached page thirteen.

'_Fixing the Imprinting. If your Equal's Consciousness failed to Imprint, then have no fear! All you need is Legilimency and __**close contact**__ with your Equal. If one possesses those aspects then all one needs to do is, while initiating __**close contact**__ with your Equal, (often through sexual intercourse), all one needs to do is to search deep within their Equal's mind until they reach the soul shard that holds the characteristics and knowledge. Then all one is required to do is to give the shard a mental "nudge". That shall awaken the knowledge from within.'_

Harry was absolutely flabbergasted. How in _Circe's name_ was he supposed to initiate CLOSE CONTACT with Lord bloody Voldemort? He was stuck in an eleven year olds' body! It would be pedophile, not to mention he was stuck in the back of Quirrell's head- (and ew, ew, ew that was a horrible mental image!)- _and _Voldemort was also out for Harry's lifeblood! Literally!

How the _hell_ was he supposed to do it? Was it even worth it?

No, Harry needed both of them to take down Evil Lord Dumbles, and getting Voldemort a body wouldn't be _that_ bad…

But it'd have to be a mighty _attractive, spiffing, fit_ body for Harry in order to shag him. He wasn't shagging Voldemort's Snake Face incarnation! (No matter how talented they claimed his tongue - [_a snake-like, forked tongue! Think of the possibilities!_ His Inner Perve claimed] - was and how he was a _stallion_ in the sack! How Lucius Malfoy knew that, Harry would never know.)

Tom Riddle wouldn't be so bad… not bad at all. That _insanely _attractive teen that had come out of the diary and possessed Ginny _aged to perfection_... Harry almost drooled. No wonder why _so many _Death Eaters had followed Voldemort with an overzealous gusto the first time around. That Bellatrix Lestrange must've been involved with some pretty _kinky _shit… what a sadist.

So no. Harry would have to get Voldemort's _original_ body back. That gorgeous man. So hmm… blood rituals it'd be, he'd have to research the ritual that had brought Voldemort back in the first place... not to mention brewing a nutrition and restorative potion to fix the years of Dursley damage and _Veritaserum_ (hey, you never know when it comes in handy!).

Now there was only the _minor problem_ of having to unstick Voldemort's soul from the back of Quirrell's head. Maybe he could corner Quirrell in a dark alcove and offer his services to the Dark Lord? Hmm, no. Too obvious. Not to mention Quirrell would run screaming if anyone cornered him, not just Harry.

So he had to go for the _subtle_ approach. Espionage. Spying. Gathering data. James Bond-esque escapades (so sue him, he'd once watched a James Bond-athon on TV once! He was bored!). 007.

'_I'm Potter. Harry Potter.'_ Hmm, maybe that's where Draco got his welcoming line from, a James Bond movie. He wouldn't put it past the little bugger.

It was time to scheme.

"DRACO!"

* * *

-X-

* * *

That Ministry bint- what was her name again? Ah yes, _Bertha Jorkins_- was easy to manipulate and ripe for the picking. Instead of _Quirrell _now Bertha had come instead.

This time around, he had no hesitations and possessing her straight away, the moment she stumbled across him in bewilderment. All it took was a few seconds and then he was _alive._

He was free!

Albeit, this body was a little hard to control and moved stiffly, but he quickly dominated the body and silenced her weak attempts to protest. He was, to use a Muggle saying, in the driver's seat now. He gained control and smoothed over the inconsistencies, training this new body in the dueling arts and had no qualms in using Bertha Jorkins' Ministry-issued portkey and the soonest possible moment, after weeks of training in the proper way to walk, talk and _function_ as the normal, everyday Bertha Jorkins would.'\

First, he needed to find out exactly _what_ was different in this dimension, whether the Minister of Magic was the same, his hopefully _faithful_ Death Eaters, Wormtail -_Pettigrew_! By Circe he really needed his yew wand back-, Barty Crouch Jnr. and Lucius Malfoy.

Secondly, he needed his body back. In any case the brat would useful for that, with both his Bertha Jorkins' knowledge in blood rituals- (surprisingly, the wretch knew her Dark rituals)- and then they would get his young, handsome, (yes, he _was_ a very narcissistic Dark Lord), _youthful_ body back. What a thrill it would be!

Thirdly, perhaps then, he would take a crack on the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Surely, the crackpot old fool wouldn't hire Quirrell _again_ this time?

Voldemort would have to either get one of his men to infiltrate Hogwarts, or he could do it _himself_. _If you want something done good then do it yourself_. By Circe, wasn't he quoting a lot of Muggle idioms these days?

* * *

-X-

* * *

"I don't want _any_ of you, I repeat _ANY_ of you two trying to interfere with Dumbledore, do you understand? This stage in the plan is _vital _to its success, and I won't have either of you messing up the Dark Lord's meticulously planned strategies! Failure is _not_ an option; I guess _you_, Potter, would know that better than anyone else in this room currently."

Snape turned to Harry with a disdainful sneer and Harry bristled in anger_. 'It was all due to me,'_ Harry thought furiously whilst Snape eyed Harry with dislike, '_that the bloody git had even been __**forgiven**__, of course __**mercifully**__, by Tom! The prat better understand that he now owes a Life Debt to me!'_ Tom was about ready to eviscerate Snape when he came crawling back, after Tom had been restored into a new body. It was only due to Harry's efforts that Snape had been spared.

"Well?" Snape inquired tersely, raising an eyebrow.

'_That greasy-haired tosser!'_

"Get on with it."

Oh, how Harry felt like cursing _Snivellus_ so badly- but it would have to wait. First Tom and Harry had to get their arses into gear and their plans into action.

It was time to start plotting to assassinate Albus Dumbledore.

'_No remorse, no mercy. Oh, this will be _very_ fun.'_ Harry cackled inwardly. Snape and Draco only eyed him with different degrees of amusement. Draco had good idea of what Harry was thinking of and sighed, _'well, at least this year will be sufficiently entertaining._

* * *

-X-

* * *

"Well _I_, for one cannot _believe_ that Flitwick's animagus is a bloody goat!" Draco snorted. "I bet I'll have some awesome animal, like a dragon or a cobra- _ooh_ maybe even a basilisk!" Harry choked on his tea, muffling his snickers.

"What?" Draco looked offended. "Don't you believe that I have the potential for so much awesomeness and evil?"

"You're full of shit, okay. I, for one, believe that _your_ animagus is probably going to be something _furry_ and rodent-like, like a _ferret_. Or a _something equally _pest-like. There's a good chance that _my _animagus will be a bloody snake or something slither-y. Imagine the look on Dumbledore's face! A basilisk! Gasp!"

"Pfft, his animagus in probably a phoenix. Whereas, the Dark Lord's animagus would be a viper, something _poisonous_! A menace to society!"

* * *

-X-

* * *

"Why are you so- so _interested_ in him all of a sudden?" Draco's face was brightly flushed and his words angry and indignant.

Harry smirked wickedly at the pretty picture Draco made. Oh, this was _precious_. So ickle Draco had been caught by the little green monster, eh?

"Green is not becoming on you, Draco_ dear. _I would prefer _pink_, or _red_. Draco blushed even brighter at the insinuation Harry had made. "I'm not- you dare?" Draco floundered for words.

* * *

-X-

* * *

Draco _still_ looked weirded out by Harry's confession. He blinked once, twice, then gaped.

"You..." Draco started "you're the type of person to have 'property of Voldemort' tramp-stamped on your arse, aren't you?"

Harry grinned nefariously. "You're right about that, Dray. Just a small warning for you now, the Dark Lord can get _very_ possessive sometimes. So watch your back."

Draco blanched.

* * *

-X-

* * *

"...before you start handing out hexes and curses-(no doubt you know some nasty ones)-like candy to a three-year-old. Not that you're the candy-handing-out type per se but anyways..."

"Hmm?" Voldemort raised an eyebrow and gazed at him inquisitively.

"Okay," Harry drew in a deep breath "promise me."

"Alright, alright." Voldemort grumbled. "I promise." He groused out, acting much like a petulant child. The edges of Harry's mouth threatened to twitch up in a smirk. No matter if Voldemort promised not to hex Harry, if he saw Harry smirking at his complaining then no amount of over-powered shield charms would suffice.

* * *

-X-

* * *

"So..." Harry spoke slowly, carefully, casting a suspicious look at Voldemort. "How do I know that you won't go barmy and, I dunno, go off on a murderous rampage, offing a third of the school's population (who happen to, _conveniently_, be Muggleborn) via Basil the Basilisk and pin all the blame on me, leaving me to the tender mercies of Dumbledore and laughing maniacally, building up your army of death and-"

Harry cut off his mini-rant when graced by a condescending smirk from Voldemort and a raised eyebrow. Voldemort gazed unfailingly at Harry, daring him to go on.

"Okay, okay." Harry tried to placate Voldemort. "Evil Dark Lord and all that, I get it, yup. But...can I _trust_ you?"

"..."

"Alright, yes. My life in your hands, travelling to another dimension, etc etc. Shut up."

Voldemort gave the smallest of nods to Harry, acknowledging yet another triumph in the ever present 'battle-of-words' between them both and Harry huffed, storming off and the slamming the door childishly, resulting in the Sword of Godric Gryffindor that had been mounting on the wall to wobble precariously.

'He'll never change, will he?'

* * *

_{and so the web is woven…}_


End file.
